Kim Possible Rangers: Once a Ranger
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A spin off from Kim Possible Rangers. When an enemie from the past threatens the Rangers, allies from the past must come to help. But when tentions run high between past and present, will they be able to save the future?
1. The Evil Alliance

****

Now here's the first chapter for my Once a Ranger remix. Same as with Forever Red, it's getting it's own story, gives it more emphisis. ;)

As always, I don't own a thing.

Chapter 1, The Evil Alliance

The Rangers burst into the Command Center, still talking about their latest victory.

"I have got to say, the forces of evil are slipping." Felix said, high-fiving Brick.

"Even I've got to say, this is almost becoming too easy." Benji said, lacing his fingers together and sliding them behind his head.

"Yeah, and we all know fighting evil is hard for you." Bonnie said sarcasticly. Benji began to raise his hand, but a death glare from Kim made him lower it. Ron caught sight of this and gave a small smirk.

"Don't get too cocky." Jason said stirnly. "You get cocky, you'll end up getting your ass kicked."

"Oh come on Uncle Jason." Kim said. Ever since Jason had gotten back together with Tommy and Kimberly, he's been spending a lot of time at the Possible house, that Kim and the twins were had taken up to calling him Uncle. "Even before we became Rangers, Ron and I were taking care of business without much problems."

"But now that you are Rangers, you need to be more careful." Tommy said, looking stirnly at his daughter.

"Don't worry Tommy." Ron said, playfully throwing his arm around Kim's shoulders. "You know I'll take care of KP and the others or else," Ron spun his finger in a circle, getting smaller and smaller. "But for right now, let's go guys, Buano Nacho, on me." He, Felix, and Brick offered their arms and Tara, Zita, and Monique took them.

"Later Ron, Bonnie and I have got some shopping to do." Kim said, taking Bonnie's hand and smiling. The eight Rangers walked out of the Command Center and Jason and Tommy walked away as well, talking about a work out at the gym, leaving Yuri and Benji alone.

"So...would you like to join Ron and the others?" Yuri asked, her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I don't know Yuri." Benji said, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindly. "I mean, I'm still not really welcome with most of the other Rangers." The two of them stood in an awakward silence.

"Then perhapse we could go somewhere and talk, or train." Yuri said, not looking Benji in the eye.

"Feeling kind of brave, wanting to go somewhere with the guy who was trying to kill you a few months ago?" Benji said, arcing an eyebrow.

"Well...I kind of...um...would like to...get to know you." Yuri said tentitivly. Benji raise his eyebrow higher.

"Would you now?" Benji said. "Or are you just trying to sink those long fangs into my big thick neck?"

"I promise I won't bite." Yuri said, more like purred. "At least not unless you want me too." Benji smiled and took her hand, leading her away from the Command Center.

Demonrella stormed around her lair, her family looking worriedly at her.

"How can they continue to defeat me?" She demanded. "How can ever plan I concoct, ever attack I make, fail?"

"It is because the Rangers have something that you do not." Said a voice in the cornor. "They are a team." Demonrella and her family whirled around to see the cloaked figure that had resurected Demonrella's family standing there, 2 staffs in it's hands, on metalic with a giant Z at the end, the other looked like an oversized magnifying glass with no lense. Behind him stood Dr. Draken, Shego, Motor Ed, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist.

"You." Demonrella gasped.

"I am here to see to it that your debt is repaied for resurecting your family." The hooded figure said. "Just as these five are repaying their debt." Their was a long silence that was filled with tention.

"Very well." Demonrella said. "As agreeded, we are at your services. All we ask is your name."

"My name," the figure said, throwing away his cloak reviling a large red body with only half a face, two horns that were angled down, and large amounts of body armor on his chest, shoulders, and half his face. "Is Thrax."

"Very well Thrax." Demonrella said. "We are at your command."

Ron and the others were sitting the others in his favorite booth at Buano Nacho. Only Benji and Yuri were absent, Kim and Bonnie had joined them about 15 minutes before hand.

"So, what to you think Benji and Yuri are doing?" Monique asked.

"Well, if I know Benji and Yuri, they're probably somewhere that I don't think we want to be." Ron said, leaning his head back, a small shifty smile plaing on his face.

"Ron," Tara said. "What are you thinking?"

"Trust me Tara." Kim said with a knowing look. "You don't want to know." Ron chuckeled silently. Suddenly, their communicators went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim said, out of habit more than anything.

"Guy's you have got to check out what's on TV." Wade said.

"What channel?" Monique asked.

"Any of them." Wade replied.

"Ned." Ron called. "TV." Ned turned on the TV and a strange creature appeared on the screen.

"I am Thrax!" The creature declared. "I am the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. I am declaring a challenge to the Power Rangers: fight me and my evil allience."

"Well guys." Ron said, his eyes narrowing. "Looks like we got work to do."

* * *

Benji and Yuri lay in a bed, their arms around each other. Yuri was on top of Benji, sliding her hands along his chest.

"Go on Yur." Benji said. "Take a bite." Yuri let her vampire fangs slide down and began to lean down toward's Benji's neck. She opened her mouth a little wider and...the communicator went off.

"God damn it." Benji swore, pulling the communicator to his mouth. "This had better be pretty damn good."

"How about the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd challenging the Power Rangers to a showdown?" Wade said through the communicator.

"That is pretty damn good." Benji said.

_Next Time: The Power Rangers square off against Thrax and his evil allience. However, the forces of evil appear to be too much for the rangers, destroying their link to the morphin grid. Is this the end of the Power Rangers. Find out next time on im Possible Rangers: Once a Ranger._

**And I though I'd end it on a romanicaly funny note and a preview of the next chapter. Still taking suggestions/guesses for the retro rangers. and if you're confused about anything, check out the main story Kim Possible Rangers.**


	2. Rangers No More?

**Here's the second chapter, guesses are still comming, but I can give you this much of a hint: there will be 10 retro rangers, none of them will be from the same season, only 2 will color copy, and Jason and Tommy will Ranger up again, but not with the Retros.**

**As always, I don't own a thing.**

_Last time: The cloaked figure who freed Drakken and the other villins from prision and resurected Demonrella's family reviles himself to be Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and forms an allience between the villians and the Demon Family._

_Meanwhile, the rangers are becoming overly confident with their many recent victorys over the forces of evil, despite the warnings from Tommy and Jason. Thrax arives on Earth and challenges the Rangers to a battle. What will happen next? Find out now!_

Chapter 2, The End of the Rangers?

Ron and the others ran to the center of Middleton, dodging pedrestions who were running in the opposite direction, away from Thrax and his evil alliance. Thrax stood, his parents staffs in his hands. The villians stood to his left with the syntho demons and flying monkies while the monsters stood on his right with the monster skeletons around them.

The Ranger skidded to a stop in front of them, Beast Force on the right, Demon Force on the left.

"So, this is the new team of Power Rangers." Thrax observed. "A pathitic image of those who defeated my parents."

"Says you, you Frankenstein reject." Ron said.

"Let's show these guys what they're up against." Benji said.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Eagle!"

"White Tiger!"

"Black Bronco!"

"Green Snake!"

"Red Monkey!"

"Power Rangers, Beast Force!"

"Heart of the Demon!"

"Fang of the Vampire!"

"Claw of the Werewolf!"

"Eye of the Zombie!"

"Slayers Cross!"

"Power Rangers, Demon Force!"

"Attack my Evil Alliance!" Thrax ordered and lead the charge against the Rangers.

"Let's take 'em guys!" Ron said and charged into battle against them.

Bonnie lunged at Shego and Drakken, but the two villians were much more powerful this time around. One of them blocked every one of the Snake Scythe's attacks and the other used the new opening to attack and their combined power sent Bonnie staggering backward.

Yuri wasn't having much luck against Vlad and Elizabeth. The two of them were using the same attack style that Drakken and Shego were using, preventing Yuri from using her pistols while the other would attack with mercyless fury. More than once, they bit Yuri, draining her of her power.

Brick and Felix tried their combo attack against Motor Ed, Killigan, Lupin, Lobo, and Corps, adding the attack power with Monique's hammer and Ziva's ax. But the villians would use the mutant skeletons as sheilds and let them take the blasts while they would use their own combos against the Rangers: Motor Ed would fire off blasts and Killigan would fire them at the Rangers in a pervers version of Brick and Felix's signeture move while Lupin and Lobo would use their double cyclone while Corps would break up his body and use it all as blugends agains the Rangers in the brothers's cyclone attack.

Kim was fighting hand to hand agaist Demonrella, clashing her techno-demon powers against Demonrella's demonic abilities, but when it appeared that Kim had the upper hand, Drakken's scyntho demons would spring up and blind side her, giving Demonrella the opening she needed to launch a deadly attack that send the Silver Demon Ranger flying.

Tara clashed with Monkey Fist and his Flying Monkey Demons. Monkey Fist's swords alone was an even match against Tara's Tiger Blades, but whenever she would move in for the final blow, the flying monkeys would swarm around Tara, distracting her and giving Monkey Fist the time he needed to recover and rejoin the fight.

Ron and Benji were fighting against Thrax, Ron's Monkey Staff and Slayers Shuriken Cross, the weapon he had used against Ron in their battle before he had activated it's armor mode, against the staffs of Rita and Zedd. But no matter how much Ranger skill, Mystic Monkey Power, or Slayer fighting knolege they pumped into their efforts, they couldn't make a scratch on Thrax, who easly blocked their attacks and sent them staggering back with blasts of evil, magical energy.

The Rangers regrouped together and looked up to see the Evil Alliance regroup as well.

"Now my Evil Alliance." Thrax cried. "Lend me your power!" The 11 villians and monsters began to glow with a dark violet light and a wave of energy exploided from them, a wave that encompesed the entire Earth. When the wave hit the Rangers, they fell to their hands and knees, forced to power down.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie groaned.

"I have severed your link to the morphing grid." Thrax boasted. "You are now powerless." Ron looked in horor to see that his morphing ring was cracked, almost in half, and his wrist band was twisted and warped. Benji's morphing bars were warped and twisted as well. "You are now powerless."

(Commercial break)

_Years ago, the great beast, the nine-tailed fox, raveged The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The beast was defeated by the hero of the village, the Forth Hokaga by sealing the demon within his own son's body._

The nine tailed fox raves the land until The Forth sealed the demon within Naruto's body, sacrificing his own life for that of his son and his home.

_The people of the Village despised the boy, beleiving him to be, not the hero his father had hoped that they would think of him as, but as a monster because of the demon that now resided deep within his soul. The village leader, the Third Hokage, took him in and saw too it that the boy was protected._

The infant Naruto is given to Ninjor of the Temple of Power, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe of the Wind Ninja Academy, and Master Mao of the Pai Zhuq academy.

_He sent the child, Naruto Uzumaki, to be trained by his distant brothers along with 3 others of the other ninjas from his village and one from The Village Hidden in the Sand._

Naruto trained in body, spirit, and element alongside Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, and Gaara of the Desert.

_Now, years later, Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf Village just as a great evil begins to decend and he and his fellow students must now protect their home using abilities that travel well beyond that of a normal ninja and that of Power Rangers!_

Naruto Uzumaki, Red Ranger master of the element Wind and the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox.

_Naruto creates a huricane of wind around him while a giant Nine-Tailed Fox's spirit shimmers behind him._

Kiba Inuzuka, White Ranger and master of Lightning and Thunder and the Wolf Spirit.

_Kiba calls down Lightning and Thunder while a great Wolf Spirit howls behind him._

Shikamaru Nara, Black Ranger, a samuari master and commander of water and and the deer spirit.

_Shikamaru draws his sword as waves crash around him and a deer spirit rears up on it's hind legs behind him._

Rock Lee, Green Ranger, master of fire and the falcon spirit.

_Lee preforms increadable taijutsu shile fires dance around him and a falcon soars behind him._

Gaara, Yellow Ranger, Master of Earth and the Racoon Dog Spirit.

_Gaara calls the Earth up around him while the Racoon Dog Spirit roars behind him._

These 5 ninja are the newest generation of protecters and gardians against the forces of evil. They are the Power Rangers Ninja Force.

Coming Soon.

* * *

Ron and the other pushed themselves up, grunting in pain.

"The Rangers have been defeated." Thrax boasted. "Now to finish you off."

In the Command Center, Tommy and Jason watched the fight.

"Alpha, get them out of there, now!" Jason yelled.

"Ay, ay, ay, right away!" Alpha said, typing as fast as he could on the councle, a second later, the Rangers appeared before them on the Command Center floor.

"Are you all all right?" Tommy asked.

"Damn it!" Ron hissed, beating the floor with his fist. "You were right Jason, we got cocky and we paid for it, we're without our powers and now the world's in trouble because of it."

"Ron." Jason started.

"No, he's right." Kim said. "We were over confident and we paid for it."

"Now there's nothing that we can do but sit on our asses while this Thrax guy and all of our enemies get ready to tear everything we know and love apart." Benji said. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"And it dosen't look like they're waisting any time doing it." Felix said. "Shego and Elizabeth are terriorizing the mall down town."

"So what do we do about it?" Monique asked.

"Ron?" Tara asked, looking over at him. Ron stood silently, looking off into space. And then, a slow smile creapt across his face.

"Kim and I had been doing this way before we had become Rangers." He said, looking up to show the glittering in his eyes. "Can any of you think that you can keep up with us?" The other Rangers were silent, and then Benji let out a laugh.

"You know I can bring it Ron." He said. "After all, I kicked your ass." The rest of the Demon Force nodded behind him.

"I always wanted to know what it was like." Brick said, cracking his knuckles.

"You're obviously going to need all the help you can get." Bonnie said.

"I'm in." Tara said.

"Why not, you have to die of something right?" Felix said. "Might as well go down swinging."

"Are you all out of your minds?" Tommy demanded.

"No Tommy." Ron said, standing before him. "We're Power Rangers." And with that, one of Felix's robotic arms snaked forward and activated the teleporter.

"You may not like it bro." Jason said, placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "But those kids have got guts." Tommy was silent, but nodded all the same. Behind them, Zordon, who had been silent, looked down at Alpha.

"Alpha, send out the signel." He said.

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said, and began working.

Shego and Elizabeth stroad through the mall, terriorizing the citizens: Shego throwing green flames in random directions where as Elizabeth would grab the random passerby and sink her fangs into them.

"This ciretnly is fun Shego." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry, but the fun's over." Kim called down. The two villians looked up to see her and the rest of the Rangers standing here. Shego burst out laughing.

"Seriously Kimmi, do you really expect to beat us?" She laughed. "I mean, sure there's only two of us, but you guys don't have anything."

"Oh yeah?" Slayer asked, holding his cross as the Demon Force Rangers shifted their forms.

"YOu should know that we don't give up Shego." Ron said. "Never have, never will." And with that, their battle began.

Unfortinuatly, whatever move or attack the Rangers used, Shego and Elizabeth would counter it and send them flying back.

"You have nothing that can defeat us." Elizabeth said, knocking Yuri away. "You are weak." Ron tried attacking her from behind, his fist drawn back, but Elizabeth turned on her heel and struck him with a swift, almost lazy back hand that sent him spiraling.

"Ron-san!" Yuri cried as she and the other Rangers ran to Ron's side.

"It is time to end this." Elizabeth said, baring her fangs.

"Couldn't agree with you more Lizzy." Shego said, igniting her hands.

_Next time: The rangers are saved by 10 Rangers from the past and Zordon explains Ranger Failsafe Program. Many of the Ranges are annyoyed by Zordon's lack of faith in them and leave, letting the team of "Retro Rangers" deal with protecting the Earth._

**And that's the end of this chapter, the team is still not set in stone yet so I'm still taking guesses/suggestions.**

**R&R**


	3. Retro Rangers

**Here's the intro to the retro rangers, and I lied, there will be a few copying colors, but I was right when I said I was only using One season per ranger, and the only seasons that have been left off have been Mystic Force, they had their own arc, zeo and alien, I just didn't like them very much. Anyway, here it is.**

**As always, I don't own a thing.**

_Last time: The Rangers went off into battle against Thrax, the son of Rita Repusla and Lord Zedd and his Evil Alliance of the demon family and the villans. The Rangers lost the battle and in the end, Thrax cut off the Rangers connection to the morphing grid. Defeated, Zordon recalled the Rangers and when the Evil Alliance started another attack, the Rangers reentered the battle and were eaisly overpowered and defeated. Find out what happens, now._

Chapter 3, The Retro Rangers.

As Shego and Elizabeth slowly approached the Ranger, Elizabeth saw something out of the cornor of her eye and leapt back just as a figure in dark armor attacked Shego with a long sword who's hilt was designed with the blade coming out of a wolf's mouth.

"That is as far as you go criminal." The figure, clearly a Ranger, said, holding his blade at Shego. Elizabeth staggered back away from her commrad, when suddenly a blur of white streaked back and forth, slashing Elizabeth. When the blur stopped, it reviled a white warrior with a curved white blade in his hand.

"It's good to be back in the game." The white ranger said, resting the blade in his shoulder. Shego stuggled back to her feet when another swordsman, this on in green who slashed Shego, knocking her farther away.

"Sorry, but I'm the only one around here who get's to wear green." The Samurai said. As Elizabeth got up, 3 small balls flew down from the sky and slammed into her. The balls flew back into the hand of a silver ranger in a wolf themed uniform.

"Just to warn you, I'm a guardian of the Earth." The wolf Ranger said. As Elizabeth got up, there were fire blasts at her feet and she staggered backward.

"The guy in black isn't the only cop around here." A Red Ranger said as he stepped out of the smoke, holding a large pistol like gun in his hand.

"Where are these costumed wack jobs comming from!?" Shego screamed. There was a "Yeee-hawww!" That split the air as another Green Ranger flew down from above and slashed Shego with a long lance.

"Didn't you hear the samuari darlin?" The new ranger asked, raising the brim of an imaginary hat. "Only the good guys wear green around here." As Elizabeth tried to run and help Shego, a Pink Ranger jumped into her way and attacked her with a long sword. "Back off babe, this is a real cat fight." The Pink Ranger said. Shego dodged around the Green Rangers and lunged at the Pink RangerFrom the sky, a silver ranger with a long blade attached to his arm dropped down, swining his blade.

"Lady, stay away from my wife." The Silver Ranger said. Then, out of nowhere, a blue truck roar in between the two fighting teams, driven by a blue ranger.

"It's been a few years, but it's great to be back." The Ranger said. As Elizibeth and Shego moved close together, a large fisher split into the ground, blowing the two villianesses away. A second Black Ranger stood there, holding a large black ax.

"Looks like your guys could use a hand." The black Ranger said as the rest of the new Rangers formed up with him.

"This is too much." Shego said, backing away from the battle. "Thrax never said anything about more rangers. Let's get out of here Liz." She burst into green flames and disappeared while Elizabeth litteraly melted into the shadows. After they disappeared, the 10 new rangers powered down.

"You guys all right?" The second black ranger that appeared asked.

"Yeah, but who are you guys?" Ron asked, for all the other Rangers.

"We'll explain when we get back to your command center." The first black ranger, who appeared to be a giant dog said in a business like tone.

Back at the command center, Tommy and Jason were plesently surprised to see two of the new, or old it appeared to be, Rangers, Adam Park, the black ranger that had taken over for Zach and Justin Stewert, the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"So, does someone want to tell us what's going on here?" Bonnie demanded.

"In case something would happen that would keep you from preforming your Ranger duties, a Ranger failsafe incentive was prepared." Zordon explained. "I have called these 10 Rangers, Adam, Justin, Zhane, Karone, Joel, Eric, Merrick, Cam, Trent, and Crouger into active Ranger duty using my own power to power their morphers while we try and repair the damage done to the morphing grid."

"So basically, we've been replace." Monique said.

"Only temporarily." Alpha said trying to sound reasuring.

"Still, you could have told us about this little back up plan." Benji said, glaring at Zordon. "And here I was starting to think you could be trusted." He turned around and left the command center. Yori turned to look at Ron, who gave a breif nod, before running after him.

"Well, he doesn't seem to happy." Joel remarked.

"He's got reason to." Brick said. "Don't get me wrong, I know you guys'll do a good job, but we need to go before some of us exploid." He walked out, Bonnie and Monique right behind him. Ron, who had been silent ever since they arived at the Command Center, looked up at Zordon.

"My team has a right to be pissed of, hell, I'm pretty pissed off at you myself." He said to Zordon, then he turned to the former rangers. "If you guys ever need help, let us know, we'll do what we can." And with that, he led the other remainding rangers out of the Command Center along with Jason and Tommy. Adam was about to go after them, when the alarms went off. With a small groan, he turned to the others.

"Come on guys." He said. "We've got work to do."

* * *

As Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas rampaged through the Uperton convention center, people ran in all directions to try and get away from them.

"That's it my monkey ninjas!" Monkey Fist shouted. "Terrorise these simple people! Show them no mercy!" As the monkeies leapt at the people, the origingal black ranger flew down from the upper stories and kicked them all away.

"That won't be happening today monkey boy." he said. The monkey forces charged just as the other 9 Rangers ran in to join the battle.

The Shadow Ranger litterally cut his way through the crowd, swinging his Shadow Sabor like it was litterally an extention of his own arm. The monkey ninjas flew in all directions as Croeger batted them away like baseballs. The White Dino Ranger was flying across the battle field, striking the Monkey Ninjas at blinding speeds. When he stopped and slashed the air with his blade, creating several arrows of energy.

"Lazor arrows!" Trent cried and with one mighty slash, fired them at the monkey ninjas. The blasts hit the ninjas and the fell uncouncious. The green samuari ranger flew threw the crowd as well, using a combonation of ninjutsu and his own samurai skills. The lunder wolf ranger wovethrough the crowed, using his Luner Cue as both a sword, a blaster, and he used his 3 crystals as the pool balls and slamed them into monkey ninja after monkey ninja. The Quantom Ranger fired off his shots with his Quantom Defender blasting the monkey ninjas left and right, causing them to drop like flies. The Green Lightspeed Ranger flew threw the crowd, spinning in a circle and slashing at all the monkey ninjas in the area with his V-Lancer. The Pink Galaxy Ranger cut down any monky ninjas that came at her, the silver space ranger right beside her, slashing with is blade and picking off the ones at a distance with it's blaster mode. The Black Power Ranger didn't even have his ax out, he was bashing in Monkey Ninja faces with his own fists and feet, none of them stood a chance. Before Monkey Fist knew it, his forces had been completly defeated.

"Next?" The Black Power Ranger said, cracking his knuckles.

"Make no mistake Power Rangers, this isn't over." Monkey Fist vowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Next Time: As most of the other Rangers let the Retro Rangers take over their duties. Only Ron still has faith in Zordon and the others. Tommy and Jason tell Ron about a mystic stone that is said to hold great power, enough to rechared their powers. So Ron enters on a quest to get the necessary power to regain their Power Ranger...powers._

**And there you go. Another chapter, another fight, into the retro rangers, and the rangers are ticked. Only another chapter or two before i start up with the final arc of the main story and then the ending arc.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Power Return

**Heres the next chapter, hope you all like it.**

Kim Possible Rangers: Once a Ranger

_Last time: Ron and the others are saved by a team of Retro Ranger, a group of retired Rangers that Zordon assembled in the chance that the present team would loose their powers. Now that a new team has become the active team and, despite the promises of finding a way to recover their powers, the present team left in anger, only with Ron telling the Retro Rangers that if they should need help, he would come_.

Brick and Monique stood, leaning against the bleachers with Jason as they watched Kim, Bonnie, and Tara practicing their cheerleading routine.

"Has anyone talked to Zordon or anything lately?" Jason asked.

"No." Monique said, not taking his eyes off the girls. "We're all still pretty pissed off at Zordon because of the whole Retro Rangers thing."

"Look, we were ticked off when we found out that Zordon was making the White Ranger." Jason said. "We thought that Zordon was just going to pick some random dude off the street kind of like he did with us. We wanted it to be Tommy since he had been force to give up his Ranger Powers. As it all turned out in the end, Tommy was given the power and was brought back to the team."

"So what?" Brick said.

"So Zordon never really forgot about what was important." Jason said. "So don't just say to hell with it with Zordon just yet.

* * *

Felix was sitting at his computer, typing across his keyboard and rubbing the bridge of his nose. His computer started beeping at him and when he looked up; he groaned and banged on the arm of his wheelchair. Then he felt something on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw a furry, clawed hand there. He spun his chair around, arming the blaster and pointing it at his intended target.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there Felix." Zita said quickly, holding up her furry hands. "It's me."

"Jeeze Z." Felix said, deactivating the cannon. "That's a good way to get yourself blasted into atoms. Why are you looking like that anyway?" Zita was in her werewolf form and was wearing a red corset, leggings, arm warmers, and a hooded-cape.

"I thought it would be fun to be Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf." Zita said, smiling a wolf smile. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Its a little side project I started when we first became Rangers." Felix said, turning back to his computer. "I'm trying to isolate exactly what it is that allows me walk when I morph. I figure if I can figure out exactly what that is, I can help not only me, but everyone who's ever lost their ability to walk, use their arms, whatever."

"So, how's it coming?" Zita asked.

"How do you think?" Felix said. "I can not for the life of me figure out what the damn thing is." He banged his arm again.

"You really need to relax." Zita said, placing her hands/paws on his shoulders and leaned down next to him and gently began to lick Felix's ears. Felix immediately began to do just as his she-wolf girlfriend said, leaning back and giving a small moan of pleasure.

"Damn girl, you're gonna drive me nuts." Felix moaned.

'That's the idea baby." Zita growled in his ear.

* * *

Benji lay across his bed, Yori next to him, both of them in nothing by their underwear. Benji had two small pinpricks on his neck and Yori had a small strand of his blood trailing down her chin. Benji reached over wiped the blood off her with his thumb and stuck it in her mouth.

"Mmm. Thank you Benji-kun." Yori said, grinning at him with long fangs.

"Anytime my Queen of the Damned." Benji said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Does something bother you Benji-kun?" Yori asked. Benji sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"It's just that, right when I was starting to trust Zordon, he pulls this backup ranger crap right when we loose our powers." He said in annoyance. "I can honestly say that just maybe I was right."

"I do not believe you should think that way Benji-kun." Yori said, cupping Benji's cheek. "At least not while you are in bed with a vampire."

"And a very beautiful vampire you are too my dear." Benji said. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, sliding her hands up her body and removing her bra.

"Benji-kun." Yori gasped as Benji took one of her nipples in his mouth. She opened her mouth to revile her fangs and brought his neck to her mouth.

* * *

Ron stood on top of Middleton High, his hands in his pockets and the wind whistling threw his hair. His eyes were closed and he was deep in though.

"You know." A voice said behind him. "I always did my best thinking when I was high up too." Tommy came up and stood next to Ron as he opened his eyes. "I always knew that we were alike Ronald. The whole Power Ranger thing, I just think of that as a coincidence. You always had what it had what it took to be a hero, strength, loyalty, courage, really all you ever needed was a push in the right direction."

"Any particular reason you're telling me this?" Ron asked, glancing at Tommy.

"Alpha had some research about a mystical crystal that was said to hold the power of everyone to ever carry the mantle of Red Ranger." Tommy explained. "And I'm pretty sure I've found it."

"So what, you planning on becoming a Ranger again?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe it had enough power to recharge you and the others." Tommy said, smiling down at his successor. "That is, if you're interested." Ron looked up at Tommy, and this time it was his turn to smile.

"Point me in the direction Mr. Dr. P." He said.

* * *

Adam stood at the consol, typing along side Justin, Cam, Karone, Zhane, Alpha, and a reluctant Wade, he didn't know as much as the others about computers, he had a feeling Zhane was about as bad as himself, if not worse.

"I wish we knew a way to fully recharge the Rangers." He muttered, running a hand threw his hair. "I mean, I faced Rita and Zedd for years, and it sounds like Junior got all their worst qualities."

"Plus, it would probably get us back on the current team's good side." Karone pointed out. "I'm pretty sure they're pissed off at us for kind of taking over for them."

"Indeed, they did seem rather annoyed." Zordon said.

"Can you blame them?" Wade asked. "I mean, Zordon did pull you guys out of retirement and didn't even bother to tell Ron and the others about the whole thing."

"When the kid puts it that we," Zhane said, "we really sound like the bad guys."

"Then it's time we made up for it." Adam said, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. "I know someone who can help us out, but we're going to have to take a little trip."

"Where to?" Cam asked.

"Angel Grove." Adam replied with a smile.

"Home sweet home." Justin said, smiling as well.

* * *

Ron stood before a giant mountain, a back pack slung over his shoulder and the lotus blade resting at his hip, just in case.

"Well, it's not like I expected it to be easy." Ron muttered to himself. Walking towards the mountain, Ron began to climb, going up and up and up. After about an hour and a half of climbing, Ron found a small cave and walked into it. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths and then taking a drink of water.

Then he heard a sound from inside the cave. Ron stood up strait and let his bag drop to the floor. Out of the shadows walked out a group that Ron really didn't like to see: a group of putties led the way, followed by a small band of bird-men that Ron recognized as Tengas from the past Ranger files. Along with them were monkey demons, syntho-demons, and all sorts of skeleton-vampire-werewolf-zombie-hybrids. It was essentially every kind of grunt of enemy that Ron and his team of Rangers had ever faced in battle.

"Great." Ron groaned, holding the Lotus Blade loosely, yet firmly in his hand in front of him. "This just keeps getting better and better." The mob of monsters charged at Ron who ran right back at them, sword in hand. He swung the Lotus Blade with the skill and precision of a master samurai warrior, cutting and stabbing, sending limbs flying and bodies crashing to the ground in front of him. After a long time, Ron was panting, using the sword for balance. He looked around and saw that he was now lost in the cave he had once taken refuge in.

"Great." Ron groaned, looking around. "As if it's not bad enough that I'm stuck in a cave and jest went up against a bunch of freakin' mutants, but now I'm lost." He slid the sword into its sheath and began to walk back in the direction that he thought he'd come from. "I knew I should have brought some back up along. Felix would no doubt have had some kind of gizmo on his chair that could work as a map." Ron brought the communicator to his lips and tried to use it, but all he got was static. "And some how, I'm not surprised."

* * *

Adam led his fellow Retro Ranges through an old warehouse.

"So, what are we looking for?" Krueger asked, pulling off the cloak he was wearing to hid is appearance.

"Trust me; we'll know when we find it." Adam said

"Um, Adam we aren't looking for a bunch of giant bird men are we?" Zhane asked.

"No, why?" Adam asked, but then he saw the giant bird men that Joel was talking about. "Oh shit, Tengas."

"Oh man, not these guys." Justin said, although he was 10 years older than he had been when he had first taken up the Ranger mantle, there were times when he went back to his youth and gained the strength he needed, now was one of those times.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Joel asked. "Let's take care of these freaks. Yee-haw!"

Kruger charged into the battle, drawing his sword. He swung it at the Tenga's with unriveled ease. The Shadow Saber was like an extension of his own arm, years of training had seen to that. Along with a few wars and more battles than most people could ever bother to think of. Trent was trying a more stealthy approach in his battle: using his chameleon power to blend in with his surroundings, he would sneak attack any Tenga that would come near him, knocking them out and leaving the others around it confused. Cam struck out with his years of ninja training, moving as fluently as a shadow and striking with precise, almost deadly accuracy.

Merrick charged through the crowd of creatures, fighting with ancient techniques and skills that had been long since forgotten by the modern world. And speaking of the modern world, Eric and Joel stood back to back, Eric with his Quantum Defender and Joel had his laser pistol in hand and was firing, blasting Tengas left and right, turning them into smothering piles of feathers.

Zhane and Karone fought as if they were dancing. Zhane spun Karone around as she lashed out with powerful kicks and he did some spinning himself, throwing out powerful punches and breaking bones and beaks. Justin moved with speed and skill that none of the other Retro Rangers had. But the greatest fighter of them was Adam. He moved with the grace and skill of a man much younger than he was, and he had a gut feeling he was going to be acing from this fight later.

Before much longer, all the Tengas were turned into nothing but a pile of feathers.

"Well, that was fun." Merrick groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now let's find this thing we're looking for and get out of here."

"Actually," Adam said, looking around, "we just did." A smile appeared on his face and a matching one appeared on Justin's when he followed Adam's line of sight. They were looking at a create with a lightning bolt on it.

"No way." Justin said.

"Way." Adam said, opening to box to revile a robot that looked exactly like Alpha 7. "Guys meet Alpha 6."

* * *

Finally, Ron made his way into a large cavern.

"OK, now what?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Now you should just do what you always do Stoppable." Said a voice in the darkness. Ron spun around and there, walking out of the shadows, came the Red Beast Force Ranger.

"What the hell?" Ron demanded.

"Surprised Stoppable?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Seeing as how I'm the Red Ranger and am currently without my powers, yeah, a little bit." Ron said as the two warriors began to circle one another.

"Always cracking jokes aren't you Ronny-boy." The Red Ranger mocked. "But I know you're just using these jokes to hide what a frightened little punk you are."

"Ouch." Ron said. "Hitting me below the belt there aren't you Red?"

"You know its true Stoppable." The Red Ranger said. "It's no real surprise you could never keep down a girl, Yori, Ziva, Kim."

"We've settled those a long time ago." Ron snapped, anger beginning to fill him.

"Ah, there it is, the real you." The Red Ranger said, pulling out the Monkey Staff. "Now let's see what you can do with that sword at your hip."

"I may be pissed off at you," Ron said, "but I'm not going to fight you."

"I don't think you really get it Ron." The Red Ranger said. "I'm not giving you a choice." With a roar he charged at Ron and began swinging the Staff at Ron. Ron ducked and dodged every attack. Finally, the Red Ranger knocked Ron's legs out from under him, sending him falling to the ground. The Red Ranger raised the Monkey Staff over his head and swung it down at Ron, who instinctively drew the Lotus Blade and blocked the attack.

"That's right Ron." The Red Ranger goaded. "You've drawn your blade; now let's see if you can take me down with it." Ron pushed the Monkey Staff away and leapt to his feet.

"You really don't get it do you?" Ron asked. "I probably could take you down without breaking a sweat, but I'm not going to." He slid the blade away. "My way isn't through violence, although I admit I'm damn good at it. And I may not know exactly who or what you are, but I will not, repeat _will not_ fight you." Slowly, the Red Ranger started to chuckle, the broke into a full blown laugh.

"You've done well Ron Stoppable." The Red Ranger said. "You are truly worthy of the Red Ranger mantle. You're way out is that way." The Red Ranger pointed to an opening in the cavern. "It will lead up out of here."

"Why did you do this?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that yet Ron." The Red Ranger said. "But I promise you, when all of this is over, you will know." And then, in a flash of red light, the Ranger disappeared.

"OK, that was just a little bit weird." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Adam and the others stood in the command center and couldn't help but laugh as the two Alphas stood by each other, examining each other.

"I can't believe you still kept this version around." Alpha 7 said.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised." Alpha 6 said.

"In any case, between these two Alphas, we should have the Morphing Grid up and running in a mere matter of hours." Zordon said.

"Then let's get to work." Wade said, pressing a few buttons and beaming the Alphas into the morphing grid itself.

* * *

Walking to the opening that the Red Ranger had pointed out and slowly made his way through. As he walked, he thought of what the Red Ranger had done and said, wondering what he meant by when this is over. As he walked into the chamber that the tunnel led to, he was blinded by a bright white light. When it faded, Ron's eyes widened in shock and fear. All around him, Tommy, Jason, and his fellow Rangers were lying unconscious or dead, Ron honestly couldn't tell.

"What the hell?" Ron said, breathlessly, collapsing to his knees. Then he heard something that chilled him to the bone, Demonrella swam into view, her demonic family and the villains standing around her. And the thing that shocked Ron the most: Kim, Zita, Yori, and Monique stood with them, changed back into monsters.

"You failed Ron Stoppable." Demonrella taunted. "While you were busy in your little cave, it was simple to destroy the Rangers and reconvert little Kimberly and her friends back to seeing things our way."

"You screwed up big time this time Ron." Kim hissed. "Because of you, the whole world has gone to hell. It's all your fault."

"It may be my fault KP." Ron said his head down. "But that doesn't mean that I won't try and fix it." In one swift movement, Ron shot forward and drew the Lotus Blade, charging strait at Demonrella. But as soon as the sword touched her, she and the entire seen vanished into thin air.

"What in the world?" Ron asked, stunned and blinking. And then, there was a muffled clapping and from out of the shadows once again walked the Red Ranger.

"Well done Ron Stoppable." The Red Ranger said.

"So, are you going to tell me what in God's name is going on here now?" Ron demanded replacing his sword.

"Very well." The Red Ranger said. "You see, the power source that I know you came here for is known as the Omega Red Ruby. It contains the power of every Red Ranger, from Jason Lee Scott to you. However, in order to rightfully obtain this power, you needed to pass three tests: to face your enemy, yourself, and your greatest fear. And, if I may say so, you passed all three with flying colors."

"So, the grunts, Ranger me, and then this whole Demonrella thing," Ron said, ticking each one off on his fingers, "those were all tests?"

"Yes, and now Red Ranger, your prize." He opened his hand and reviled a small golden ring with a bright red gem embedded in it.

"This is it?" Ron asked, an eyebrow raised. "Funny, I thought it would be bigger than this."

"Yes, well," the Red Ranger said, chuckling, "this gem has the power you need and seek. Take it with my blessings."

"Thank you." Ron said, bowing.

* * *

Adam was knocked back and rolled to a stop by the other Rangers. A giant creature with pale white and about 7 feet tall with a long neck and giant bat like wings.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble here." Justin said, trying to stand up.

"Then it's a good time I showed up." Said a voice. Out of no where, a blur of red shot forward and slammed into the creature, sending it skidding backward. When the dust cleared, Ron Stoppable stood, a red aura surrounding his body and a red ring around his right middle finger.

"One chance ugly," Ron said, "leave, now." The creature simply shrieked and charged. "All right then." Ron shot at the creature and his arms and legs were mere blurs as he punched and kicked the creature, dropping it to its knees and then knocking it right back up with two power punches, he sent the creature flying and landing against a wall, leaving an impression. "Last chance." Ron said. The creature merely shrieked again and flew at Ron. With a sigh, Ron raised his right fist and out of it shot a giant beam of red energy that pierce the monster all the way through and caused it to explode.

"Boo-ya." Ron said quietly, lowering his fist.

* * *

Thrax led the villains and demons to his fallen monster.

"Vulturea has been beaten." He said. "Demonrella, revive him with your bite."

"Why should I?" Demonrella demanded.

"Need I remind you that if I wanted to, I could turn your family into dust with a simple snap of my fingers?" Thrax threatened. Demonrella glared at Thrax for a second then walked over and bit into Vulturea's neck. Immediately, the creature began to spasm before it finally lay still, and then it began to mutate. Its eyes snapped open and it began to grow, one arm becoming bigger than the other and growing a claw while the other arm had a tendril grow out of it by the back of its wrist. Its legs slid slender and formed a pair of tails, now giving the creature three of them. Its mouth split into quarters and its teeth shot out of its mouth, closely followed by its tongue, which had sprouted three prongs, each with its own tiny fang at the end of it.

"There." Demonrella said, disgust, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Very good." Thrax said. "Now, with a more powerful creature, we can destroy the Power Rangers, and this time, all of them."

* * *

"Blast it!" Wade said, slamming his fist against the keyboard. "There's just not enough power!"

"Then maybe this will help." Ron said, walking into the Command Center with all the Rangers, his team and the Retro Rangers, tossing Wade the Omega Red Ruby. Wade immediately started to draw power from the ring.

"Yes, it did it!" Wade shouted after several minutes of held breath. The Command Center erupted in cheers as the Alphas were beamed back into the Command Center.

"OK, am I seeing double?" Brick said, pointing back and forth between the two Alphas.

"The other one's Alpha 6." Zhane said. "He was the Alpha back in between the Zeo and Lost Galaxy days."

"An old relic huh?" Benji said, bending down eye level with the robot.

"Hey!" Karone snapped. "Show some respect."

"I'm just sayin'," Benji started.

"Benji." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Right." Benji said. "Shutting up now."

"Anyway, now, that we've got you guys reconnected to the morphing grid, we can recharge your morphers." Wade said. Suddenly, an alarm went off and Thrax and his minions appeared on the viewing screen.

"And not a moment too soon." Kim said.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked, turning to the Retro Rangers. "Up for one last go around?"

"You can't be serious Ron." Benji said.

"We may have a problem with the others being here, but not with them themselves Benji." Ron said. "So lay off them."

"Yes sir." Benji said, after a moment.

"So?" Ron said, turning back to the Retro Ranges, that big smile plastered on his face.

"It would be an honor." Adam said.

**And there you go, the Rangers are back in business and the next chapter will be the last, last chapter, and the big final showdown. Gonna kind of make it into a songfic too, so, i'm taking song ideas.**


End file.
